Wild Hunter
by That One Person With That Name
Summary: People and Pokemon live in harmony. That's how it's always been. But when you can't rightfully call yourself a human or a Pokemon, you aren't accepted. Simple as that. Throw in a few people who obviously have evil intentions, and you've got a disaster. Accepting limited OCs.


**Edit one: dragons790 reviewed, and I edited some details to make some parts clearer.**

* * *

"Fie, thou wretched beastspawn! We have no want of thou here!"

I winced as a stone clipped my shoulder, but I refused to leave. "I have need of only food and water," I said, hoping my voice didn't show pain. "I have money that I can pay you with. As soon as I have what I need-"

"We care not about what thou need!" A fist from a stocky man hit me in the side of my head, knocking me down to the ground. "Thou are the bane of evil! Thou likely carry a curse, child, and we have no need for curses or magic!"

I silently pushed myself up, hoping that I'd be able to get out of here before the real trouble started. "Fine. I'll leave."

"Aye, and abandon any hope of setting foot in this town again, lest we take greater measures to make thou leave!" The man quickly lapsed into a string of curses that I couldn't understand, but I picked up on the hint. Time to leave.

I took a quick glance around me to make sure I had enough room, then started running away from the nameless fellow. Once I picked up speed, I spread out my silver and red wings and started flapping, lifting me into the air.

Yes, wings. You did indeed read that right. And yes, I can fly. It's the reason that man was threatening me. Along with a number of other things, but it's the main one.

I hated these small old-fashioned towns. Most places I'm not exactly accepted, but they aren't chasing me out. These older places think of people like me as a curse.

After flying for a few minutes and putting some of a nearby forest between me and the village, I angled in, hoping for a clearing to land in. Unfortunately I misaimed, and smacked into a tree, which I really did not need. Especially after getting hit in the head.

While I'm shimming down the tree, I suppose now is as good a time as any to catch you up. My name's Vida. No last name. And I suppose you'll think I'm lying, but I'm telling the truth here.

I'm not fully human. I'm part Pokemon- Skarmory, if you'd like to know the details. But most don't care too much. They call me beastspawn. Nightbane. Things much worse. Just because I'm not like them.

Honestly, I don't mind it too much. Flying's one of the best feelings ever. I feel sorry for the poor saps, really, being trapped on the ground.

But that's enough of that. Time to set up camp. I looked around for a good tree and it hit me. Rather, it smacked me right in the face when I got here.

I climbed up the tree I flew into earlier and reclined. After fingering my long silver hair, I figured it was time to get rid of some of it. I felt around for a loose feather and yanked it out with a small cry of pain. Better to pull it out now than have it hinder me later, though.

I made sure to hold the feather correctly (down by where it was connected to my wing), and held out my hair. A sharp slice and my hair ends just above my shoulders, which makes it harder to grab onto in battle.

My stomach gave a low growl, but I ignored it. Going hungry for a night won't kill me. Hopefully.

I shuffle around some before finally lying on my side, my wings relaxed. I'll explore some tomorrow and see if this place can offer me anything.

* * *

**I'm back, and with a whole new freaking story. Sound the alarms, I actually have a plan and intend to finish this one! Woo hoo!**

**...But I...maybekindasortaneedOCs.**

**I'll put up a tally of what I need, but read the following paragraphs for details.**

**For some reason, people can be born with Pokemon traits. These people are sometimes raised like normal humans (especially if they're a PokeChanger), but many times they end up being abandoned. Sometimes Pokemon will take them in, but it's more likely that they die. If they manage to fight through it and live to be a teenager, they can be hunted down like prey.**

**PokeChangers are people that can change between being a normal person and being a Pokemon. Generally the Pokemon they can change into is humanoid. They can normally control their powers fairly well, especially with training. If they have training, occasionally very strong emotions can cause them to change, while weaker emotions can cause transformation in unskilled ones. Sometimes they will gain fears based on what Pokemon they change into, but it's not common. They will be able to use moves while in Pokemon form.**

**PokeHybrids are people that are a cross between a Pokemon and a human. There is no way to predict what Pokemon they may be a hybrid with. They will normally show quite a few Pokemon traits. They will always take on at least one physical trait, and it is common to take on more. Gaining new fears, differences in personality, and movement is also common. They are dangerous without training, and most receive no help. They can always use moves.**

**If you'd like to have an OC in here, ask me by PM. _I will only accept OC requests by PM._ No exceptions.**

**Open spots-**

**Good; One PokeChangers**

**Bad/Neutral; Four PokeChangers**

**The sooner I get OCs, the sooner you'll get an update!**


End file.
